Chains for power transmission or for material handling and processing systems, such as, for example, chains which function to move a plurality of trolleys or the like along a path or conveyor line in a processing plant, warehouse or the like, typically include multiple sections or links joined together by pins or bolts, such as I-pins. Typically, such conveyor lines are installed from a set of plans and facility prints. Over time, the conveyor line may have changes made to it or may be re-positioned within a facility, without the original plans or facility drawings being updated. It thus may be difficult to determine the particular location of the conveyor line in the facility, such as when other changes are being made to the facility plans or when equipment is being added to or moved within the facility.
Also, chain driven conveyor systems can undergo varying levels of strain or chain pull along the length of the conveyor line as the chain travels along the conveyor line. It is known to measure chain pull and strain at the chain links and pins of the chain to determine the strain on the chain. However, existing technology typically cannot correlate the measured data to the specific locations along the conveyor line at which the measured strain occurs. Thus, it may be difficult to determine where exactly along the conveyor line a particular or high strain or chain pull occurs at the chain components.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a conveyor system that overcomes the short comings of the prior art.